sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyc the Wolf
This Page is about Lyc the Wolf. Property of Xeno 117. Bio Lyc is a 17 Year Old, Male, Wolf. He stands at 3 Foot 3. His shaggy Fur is Black, his smooth Skin is Grey, and his Pupils are Orange. He has angled Eyes and Razor Sharp, Yellow, Claws. He also has Razor Sharp Teeth. Lyc's Fur covers his Head, apart fom his Ears, Upper Body, Forearms, a Line down his Stomach and lower Back, and all over his Hips and Legs. He wears Red Jet-Shoes with Yellow Soles and a White Strap with a Black Buckle. Lyc does not wear Gloves. History Early Life. Lyc was born in the Kingdom of Soleanna... Alongside his Twin Theodor Dash. Though Lyc was not named Lyc, his Birth Name was Sullivan Dash. When Sullivan and Theodor were only 2 Years Old, their Parents mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Having no other Family... The Twins were put into an Orphanage where they lived for the next 4 Years. On the 4th Year Theo ran away and was "Adopted" by a Gang of Thieves. Lyc soon followed but never found his Brother. Instead he met a Young Female, Teal Hedgehog, named Hope. Hope "Adopted" Lyc and taught him about Right and Wrong, Good and Bad. Like Lyc, Hope was an Orphan. The two quickly grew a Brother-Sister Bond. For many Years the two lived happily in Soleanna. Unaware of his Brother's descent into Evil, Lyc hoped to one Day find him. Loss and Amnesia. When Lyc was 16 and Hope 20, the two set off to find Theo. After two Months of adventuring and searching, their search led them to Eggman. Boarding the Egg Carrier 2.0 they found Theo... Who was working for Eggman. Overcome by Fury the two Brothers began a fearsome Battle that resulting in the Egg Carrier being critically damaged. Lyc and Hope ran to the Escape Pod Room but on the way Hope was shot by one of Eggman's Robots... Moments later she died. In a fit of Rage Lyc finished off the Egg Carrier by turning into a Werewolf for the 1st Time. In the Crash Lyc was knocked out and suffered Amnesia as a result. The Truth. Found by Omega, Lyc was taken back to Club Rouge and given Medical Attention. After coming-to he explained he had no Memory of his past other than his Name. With Team Dark offering to help, mostly Shadow due to knowing what he was gong through, they set off to find the Truth about who he was. After a long Adventure, Lyc had gathered all Seven Chaos Emeralds and rediscovered his Past. Vowing to be an unstoppable force of Justice, in both Hope's and his Parents' Names, he destroyed Eggman's Base and Egg Emperor Z Mech in his Super Form alongside the rest of Team Dark. Current Life. Now Lyc is the 4th Member of Team Dark, Bartender of Club Rouge, and Agent of G.U.N. Meeting his now Girlfriend, Aela the Huntress, in the Shattered Dimensions Event. He still comes to clashes with his Evil Twin and Dr Eggman but with his Friends by his side, nothing can stop him. Personality Lyc can be rather Cold and Distant to those he does not know or trusts. But he is a valuable Friend to those around him that he cares for. Quick to act, with a Short-Temper, Lyc hates Knavish Acts. Always looking for Adventure he is constantly out and about... Unless there's a Basketball Game on TV, he loves Basketball. He enjoys a Good Hunt aswell. He treats Women with great respect... Especially Rouge, who is like a Mother to him, and Aela, his Girlfriend. (Though this may be out of fear) In the end he just wants to get the Job done and prevent any Evil he can. Family *Nathanuel the Wolf (Father) *Lilith the Wolf (Mother) *Theo the Wolf (Brother) Friends *Shadow the Hedgehog (Best Friend) *Rouge the Bat (Close Friend) *Omega E-123 (Close Friend) *G.U.N Commander (Friend) *Aela the Huntress (Girlfriend) Enemies *Theo the Wolf (Fierce Rival) *Lyco the Wolf (Rival) *Akeela the Huntress *Dr Eggman *Shade the Silhouette Occupation *4th Member of Team Dark. *G.U.N Special Agent. *Bartender. Powers & Abilities *Lycanthropic Blood: Allows him to enter Beast Form. Results in a doubling of Speed, Strength, and Agility. Can enter and exit Beast Form at will. *Night Vision: Allows him to see perfectly in the Dark. *Chaos Claws: Allows him to use Chaos Energy to envelop his Arms in Energy that can tear through the Hardest of Rocks and Metal. *Nuntis: Being bonded with the Wolf Spirit of Light, Nuntis, allows Lyc access to unlimited Light Energy... Perfect for fighting Darklings and other such Dark Monsters. *Climbing: Lyc can use his Powerful Clawed Hands to climb on nearly any non-hazardous Surfaces. Memorable Quotes "Who am i? And why can't i remember anything?" - Suffering from Amnesia. "Even if i'm not real... I'm still me... Lyc." - Thinking he was an Android. "I... I am... Justice incarnate! And i will defy your Reign!" - Finding out the Truth about who he is and challanging Eggman. "If you want to stay clear of trouble, stay away from the Doctor." - Warning Cream. "You're to Slow!" - Taunting. "Brother..." Addresing Theo. "Whatever you say Honey..." - Joking with Aela. Trivia *Lyc's design is HEAVILY based upon the Werewolves from TES V: Skyrim. *Lyc's name is a referance to Lycanthropy and Lycans. *Lyc's Wolf Spirit Nuntis is an actual Deity from Mythology. Nuntis is the Wolf Spirit of Light. *Lyc was the first Mobian in my Fanfiction Universe to date a Human Character, Aela. *Originally Lyc was going to have a Sister, not a Brother. *"Classic" Lyc looks the same as "Modern" only his Pupils are Black, his Tail is Shorter, he is Chubby unlike Thin "Modern" Lyc, and he wears Gloves. *Lyc is a big Fan of Basketball. This is a referance to the Werewolf Movie Teen Wolf. *Lyc's Faviroute Food is Ham & Mushroom Pizza. *Lyc despises the Twilight Series. Calling it an Insult to his People. *Lyc is very fearful of Spiders. *Lyc's Birthday is November 18th. Category:Males Category:Wolves